Karkaton Ruins
Karkaton Ruins is a post-game location in Miitopia Reloaded that's accessible from Haven Hollow. It is a 100-floor gauntlet of enemies taken from every world in the game. All enemies have doubled stats (including EXP) and do not drop grub or Gold. At every tenth floor, there is a rest area where you can save your progress and pay the Disgraced Lord for various perks before continuing on. On the 100th floor is a new boss, the Bone Dragon. Enemy Encounters Floors 1-9 (Greenhorne Enemies) *Cumulus x2 and Lightning Cloud x2 *Banshee x3 *Apple Jelly x7 *Mars Mii Trap x3 *Poison Moth x6 *Nose Rock x3 *Mole x3 *Mage Goblin x4 *Imp x4 Floors 11-19 (Neksdor Enemies) *Scary Scorpion x4 *Cacti Stack x2 and Cactus Ball x2 *Hieroglyph x6 *Jade Butterfly x6 *Venus Mii Trap x3 *Hermit Crab Fossil x3 *Mummy x3 *Blue Cobra x3 *Griffin x2 Floors 21-29 (Realm of the Fey Enemies) *Twerkey x3 *Snail x4 *Bansheevil x3 *Hobgoblin x3 *Candy Mii Trap x3 *Pom Pom Pom x2 *Spring Breeze x4 *Owlet x4 *Kind Golem x2 Floors 31-39 (Karkaton Enemies) *Spike Tower x4 *Burning Mummy x3 *Clever Imp and Naughty Imp x2 *Flaming Wind x4 *Dark Griffin x2 *Silver Cobra x3 *Blue Minotaur x3 *Cross Fiend x4* (On the first turn, all Cross Fiends are scripted to use their weaker magical attack to avoid a near-guaranteed party kill otherwise) *Fiend x4* (On the first turn, all Fiends are scripted to use their weaker physical attack to avoid a near-guaranteed party kill otherwise) Floors 41-49 (Nimbus Enemies) * Mecha Goblin x4 * Healing Cloud x4 * Metal Scorpion x3 * Mecha Skulleton x4 * Robo-Pengy x3 * Aging Robot x4 * Lizardman x3 * UFO x2 * Robo "Traveler" (not a boss; has random Mii parts) Floors 51-59 (Powdered Peaks Enemies) * Pengy x3 * Snowman x4 * Ice Maiden x3 * Brave Mole x3 * Arctic Wind x3 * Glacial Golem x2 * Snow Griffin x2 * Yeti x2 * Ice Queen x2 (not a boss; has random Mii parts) Floors 61-69 (Peculia Enemies) * Bread x4 * Running Nose x4 * Donnut Touchshroom x3 * Ghost Mallet x3 * "Noble Lady" x2 * Sturdy Mummy x4 * Cursed Armor x2 * Hamburger x2 * Pop-Up Puppet x2 Floors 71-79 (Skyscraper Enemies) * Death Butterfly x6 * Banshee Brainbox x3 * Purple Crystal x6 * Wizened Owl x4 * Hobgoblin Bully x4 * Doom Shield x2 and Doom Sword x2 * Fire Demon x3 * I, Medusa x3 * Orochi x2 Floors 81-89 (Galados Isle Enemies) * Twergull x3 * Lion Snail x4 * Void Mii Trap x3 * Lucky Frog x3 * Blue Lizardman x3 * Clever Running Nose x4 * Purple Woof-o'-the-Wisp x3 * Black Harpy x4 * Giant UFO x2 Floors 91-99 (New Lumos Enemies) * Ham Sandwich x4 * Mirror Armor x2 * Moldy Mummy x3 * Lovely Queen x3 * Retroputer II x2 * Iron General x2 * Glamorous Pharaoh x2 * Furious Fiend x4 (On the first turn, all Furious Fiends are scripted to use their weaker magical attack to avoid a near-guaranteed party kill otherwise) * Terror Fiend x4* (On the first turn, all Terror Fiends are scripted to use their weaker physical attack to avoid a near-guaranteed party kill otherwise) Benefits Every ten floors, the party runs into the Besmirched Noble Son's father, the Disgraced Lord. He will perform various services in exchange for Gold. However, each service can only be performed once every ten floors, and the price of each service doubles every time it's performed. Here are the services and their baseline prices. * 500 Gold: Refill the party's MP Candies. If there are no MP Candies at the Inn, this service cannot be performed. * 1000 Gold: Refill the party's HP Bananas. If there are no HP Bananas at the Inn, this service cannot be performed. * 1500 Gold: Restore the party's MP to full. * 2000 Gold: Restore the party's HP to full. * 2500 Gold: Switch out Miis in the party with Miis in the Inn. * 3000 Gold: Refill the party's MP Sprinkles. * 3500 Gold: Refill the party's HP Sprinkles. * 4000 Gold: Refill the party's Hyper Sprinkles. * 4500 Gold: Refill the party's Shield Sprinkles. * 5000 Gold: Refill the party's Life Sprinkles. Rewards In addition to being able to save and get services from the Disgraced Lord, there are also Large Chests on every tenth floor. Here are their contents. * Floor 10: 2000 Gold and x4 Cheesecake * Floor 20: 4000 Gold and x4 Doner Kebab * Floor 30: 6000 Gold and x4 Elven Potions * Floor 40: 8000 Gold and x4 Geothermal Pizza * Floor 50: 10000 Gold and x4 Frozen Ready Meals * Floor 60: 12000 Gold and x4 Warming Soups * Floor 70: 14000 Gold and x4 Mysterious Crepes * Floor 80: 16000 Gold and x4 Royal Roasts * Floor 90: 18000 Gold and x4 Grilled Mahimahi * After the Bone Dragon: 20000 Gold, x4 Cake, x4 Snurp Radish'★★' and upgrades the Hyper, Life, and Shield Sprinkles to 10 each. Category:Miitopia Reloaded Category:GirlNeksdor Category:Locations Category:Karkaton